Go Hayami
|color2 = |Name = Go Hayami |Kanji = 速水　剛 |Roumaji = Hayami Go |Aliases = |Image = Go Hayami Icon.png |Caption = "It's full of hot guys~! Well, since my senior asked, onee-san will・help・out ♪" |Gender = Male |Age = 30 |BT = ??? |Bday = June 7th |Height = 173 cm |Weight = 48 kg |Unit = |Position = Manager of I♥B Interim teacher |Status = Alive |Family = |Hobby = |FFood = |LFood = |CV = Taishi Murata |Signature= }} Go Hayami (速水　剛 Hayami Go) is one of the characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Manager Unit MG9 and the manager for I♥B. Profile Description I♥B's manager. He wants to dress handsome men in various clothes. A kind person who listens to everyone's troubles and consults them, who doesn't abandon any of the I-chu, and lets everyone do as they want. Personality Appearance |Scout = |Idolizing = |Reg1 = Don't hesitate to ask Go-chan for advice whenever you're in trouble. ♪ |Reg2 = Become my mannequin, cutie. Because I will dress you up. ♪ |Reg3 = My prince is looking so charming while drinking tea. I can't, I can't! |Reg4 = Thank you for pulling up the chair for me~♪ That's my British Gentleman Leon-kun~ |Reg5 = Aww! Heeey! Please wait a second, China Boy! |Reg6 = Ex-delinquent~♪ Oh, honey~ If you look so scary, you're ruining your handsome Face~♥ |Reg7 = Hey, sweetie. Don't glare at the president every time you see him! This is why you're still a boy~ |Reg8 = Junta~ Let's go drinking! Sweets are a no-no today~ |Reg9 = Atsushi's such a doting parent~ But there is nothing one can do about it, it seems. |Reg10 = With our styles Omaru and me can make anyone beautiful. ♪ |Event1=Oh my! It started. ♪ Now, now, hurry up~! |Event2=Well done. You really did your best♪ There there, keep up the good work. |Morning= |Afternoon=Good day~ my dear~♥ Let's go have lunch together! |Evening= |Night= |Jun1 = |Jun2 = |Jul1 = I♥B, sweeties~! I Will put sunscreen on you~♥ |Jul2 = |Aug1 = Jeez~, My foundation will come off from the heat~! |Aug2 = |Sep1 = Look at this~! I made autumn clothes for everyone in I♥B. ♪ |Sep2 = |Oct1 = Leave the costume designing to me! I'll make them very fashionable and distinctive. ♥ |Oct2 = I don't mind being livestock for handsome men dressed as vampires...*chuckles* ♥ |Nov1 = When it comes to hotpot parties... you need me ♪ Invite me already~♥ |Nov2 = |Dec1 = Aren't you longing for me during this chilly season~? |Dec2 = Oh my? How lonely to meet each other on such a day by ourselves. Would you like to go drinking together~? |Dec3 = I prefer tom yum goong over soba for new years♪ It's delicious! |Jan1= I'm somewhat excited for the New Year ♪ Ufufu! |Jan2= Ha~ppy~New~Year ♥ Please take care of Go-chan this year as well ♪ |Feb1= Oh noo~♥ Who should I give my chocolates to? I can't choose~♪ |Feb2=Eeh! You got me chocolates?! Oh my~ I'm so happy♥ |Mar1= Away with winter clothes, it's time to change to spring clothes. ♪ |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipDec3 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = }} Notes Category:MG9 Category:Go Hayami Category:Male Category:Okazaki Oka Category:I♥B